In His Daughter's Eyes
by QueenMaple
Summary: Jack's daughter joins the crew. Which means that plenty of WOC, WE, JE, NE ensues. [Post DMC]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything else Disney. I do however, claim Charlotte as a figment of my own personal imagination.

* * *

"Now tell me what's become of my Pearl," Barbossa ordered, before taking a nice, big bite out of a green apple. But no one responded. They were all too shocked. Barbossa? Alive? It made no sense at all. He'd been shot dead when the curse was lifted. There were two witnesses standing before him. Yet there he stood, as fine and dandy as though no harm had come to pass him. 

Charlotte was the first to speak. "Tia, you cannot be serious," she said, stumbling away from the stairs. She backed into Will, who had risen from his seat. His hand reached out to steady her.

"Now, Sparra child, ye know yer Tia's not one t' lie," Tia Dalma replied, shaking her head. "Yer the one that said ye'd risk all fer yer father's sake." This earned her a hellish glare from the pirate child, who then stormed out. "Leave her be," she warned Gibbs, as he started after her.

Outside, Charlotte still felt the air was stifling. She was in a right rage. How? _Why?_ It wasn't fair. None of this was fair at all. She had just lost her father and now she was being told that, in order to save him, she would have to ally herself with his mutinous first mate. The mutinous first mate that stranded him on an island to die. It was madness. And she would never consent to it. She would rather go it alone than throw in her lot with the likes of Hector Barbossa. She shuddered at the thought of his name.

"Charlotte?"

It was Will. She turned to face him, not bothering to hide the livid anger that coursed through her. She wanted to snap at him, take out all her frustration on him, but she could see the storm of emotions brewing in his eyes. His lover had just shared an intimate exchange of spit with his best friend, who was now presumably dead. He had been offered a way to save said best friend, but it meant working with the man that ordered his father to be killed. Now there was something the two shared in common.

Clearing her throat, Charlotte asked, "What can I do ye for, Will?"

_"Rum? Whiskey? Scotch? A bituv all three?" the saucy bar tender asked. _

_William Turner shook his head. "No thank you, Miss. I'll just wait until Jack finishes his...erm, business," he finished, assuming that Jack was in the back room with that woman doing...well, he didn't want to imagine that. _

_"Now, now, Mister Turner, assuming makes an ass outuv you and I," Charlotte laughed, wagging her finger at him. "Me mama and papa are allowed t' do as they please, anyway." Her eyebrows rose at his shocked expression. "Jack didna tell you that he'd a child by one of his lovers?" She shook her head, gathering her response from the young man's silence. "Well I be his one and only close t' legitimate daughter, Charlotte Sparrow. Pleased t' make your acquaintance."_

_The blacksmith shook the hand that was offered to him. He couldn't imagine that this dark haired, sea-eyed beauty could have any blood relation with the scallywag that was Jack Sparrow. "But...How? Why?" he sputtered. _

_Charlotte sat herself down behind the bar and sighed, a far off look in her eyes. She'd loved the tale of how her parents fell for each other since she was a child. "Well ye see, Mama was the daughter of a well t' do sea merchant in France. One day while she was out strollin' on the docks, she met a young man. 'is name was Jack Sparrow and he was travelin' round the world. He stayed in port a few days more than he'd said he would and the truth o' the matter was tha he'd fallen for the fair haired maiden. _

_"If he weren't pirate he mightuv stayed, but the sea was 'is mistress wot he couldn't stay away from. So he left the girl, leavin' a bit more of hisself than he meant to. Five months later, she set sail to find 'im. Knowin' he was pirate 'n all, she took off fer Tortuga 'n waited. Waited nigh on nine years afore he found her on this rock. But by then he'd gotten 'is Pearl and was on'y there t' pick up a crew. Ne'er crossed 'is mind that she'd want 'im. Ne'er crossed 'is mind that 'is love-makin' might one day produce anythin' more'n pleasures o' the flesh. _

_"Left us with more'n a shiny shilling, but left us none the less. The sea would always be 'is one love, though he promised t' come back. Course two years later, when he showed up it wasn't the way we'd've liked. Went near outuv 'is mind after losin' the Pearl an' bein' marooned. He stayed for about a year, then left 'n came back with the tide. This be the first time in the last year or so I've seen 'im. But who's countin'?"_

Will couldn't help but admire this woman. Yes, she was a woman. She wasn't the girl she'd been two years ago when he'd met her in Tortuga. Even in the face of despair she could think of another before herself. If only he could do that. No, right now he was concerned with how to deal with Elizabeth.

"A bit of advice, if you'd be so kind," he implored, leaning against the railing.

Charlotte's bubbly laugh broke the stillness of the night. "Ever the gentleman, aren't we? Well, ask away," she said, opening the door for communication.

He sighed heavily, knowing that if he did not face this now, he never would. "You saw it too, didn't you?" he questioned. He watched her nod. "Then what do I do? I love her, yet I cannot say that she feels the same way towards me. For all I know..." He paused, unable to continue.

"For all ye know she could've been playin' wit' yer heart from the beginnin'," she finished for him. Now it was his turn to nod. "Well listen to it then! Yer heart, I mean," she added when she saw the confused look on his face. She felt jealousy starting to form within her, though she knew not why.

That wasn't exactly what he'd wanted to hear. He'd wanted to hear that he was wrong for thinking that and that she'd done it for a damn good reason. Why? Because his heart was telling them that Elizabeth wasn't the girl for him. The girl for him was right there in front of him and he'd known that from the moment he'd looked into her blue-green eyes. Her eyes held so much emotion, much more than Elizabeth would dare to exhibit. Even though Elizabeth had a free spirit, which Will loved about her, she was still a lady at heart. She longed for the thrill of adventure, but that life would never suit her. She would be better off reading about it than actually living it. Will on the other hand, he had pirate blood in him. He would answer the sea's calling eventually. When that happened, if he truly sought to have someone to love, she would need to be able to answer that call with him.

"Wot say it?"

"What?"

"Wot say yer heart?"

_I love you_. "I don't know..."

Her eyebrows rose as she appraised him. Something was stopping him from listening. He was blocking off the answer he looked for, perhaps because it was not to his liking. _He's__ to your liking_, the traitorous part of her brain smirked. There was no way she would openly admit that. He had a fiancée after all. He wouldn't have asked Elizabeth to marry him if he didn't love her with all his heart. _You__ love him with all your heart_.

Charlotte was finding it increasingly difficult to quiet the voice of her desires. She needed to leave now before she started something that they would both regret later. "Well, if ye cannot hear it now, I'm sure it'll come t' ye eventually," she said, resting her hand atop his.

He felt his skin light on fire where she touched him. Her hand fit well with his. They weren't smooth, like Elizabeth's had been before she'd taken up the sword, but they weren't heavily calloused like his either. They were...perfect. Everything about her was perfect. Her personality, her body; every little detail down to how her hands felt against his. It was horrible for him to be thinking thusly, but it was true. It was far too true for him to ignore.

"Thank you." His voice was soft, hushed. He didn't want it to betray his true emotions. He wasn't ready to face them yet. Smiling, he brought her hand up and placed a sweet kiss on the back of it.

That was it. She was melting thoroughly on the inside. How was she supposed to resist that? She had been looking for this kind of love for her whole life. After growing up listening to her mother go on and on about how wonderful it was to be in love, even after waiting for years to find out that she wasn't the only woman he ever loved, Charlotte had developed a sort of desire for a fairy tale romance. As a kid, she had wanted nothing more than to find the man that would love her until her dying day, no matter what happened. The man who, come what may, would stay by her side. And here he was. Only she had found him too late. He was already taken.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was written before I saw At World's End. Starting with the next chapter, there will be spoilers. You have been warned. Although by now, I don't now why you haven't seen AWE yet... 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth had never been at such a crossroad in her life. Part of her felt guilty for kissing Jack, but the other had been all for it. She knew why it had needed to happen, yet she wondered if there could have been another way. She had not exactly had enough time to think it through. If there had been such a way, a way which would have allowed her not to be unfaithful to Will and not deprive Charlotte of her father, she would have taken that course of action. Right?

_Poor Charlotte_, Elizabeth thought miserably. Jack's daughter was still under the impression that her father had willingly stayed aboard the _Pearl_. The girl had fought tooth and nail to get off the dinghy and back to Jack, and it had taken the combined efforts of Will, Mr. Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Cotton, _and_ Marty to hold her down and keep her from tipping the little boat over. As the scene played itself over in her mind, Elizabeth sighed, her conflicting emotions weighing down on her.

As confused as Elizabeth was, she knew one thing for certain: She could not tell Will the truth under any circumstances. It would not be fair in the least to make him carry her burden. Things were already unfair as they were. The governor's daughter only hoped that this would not create a rift between her and Will. Oh, why had she not thought of all this before she had acted? She supposed that the old saying that you ought to think before you act was very wise.

With this inner conflict weighing down on her, Elizabeth stared over the railing into the seemingly fathomless ocean. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had numbly climbed aboard and made herself comfortable. She had not bothered to find out where they were going, or what their purpose was. She had an inkling that it had to do with Jack, but she couldn't be too certain. She was like a sheep, following the rest of the herd blindly.

Finding her voice, she managed to croak, "Where are we going?"

"The South China Sea," Charlotte answered, joining the other woman by the railing of their small vessel.

This bit of information only added to the haze of Elizabeth's confusion. She shook her head. "But why?" she asked, her voice still a little rough from not being used.

"The song 'as been sung," was the cryptic reply. Elizabeth shook her head again and sighed, slumping down so that her chin rested on the railing.

"The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed  
And bound her in her bones  
The seas be ours and by the powers  
Where we will, we'll roam

Yo ho, haul together hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die

Some men have died and some are alive  
And others sail on the sea  
With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay  
We lay to Fiddler's Green

The bell has been raised from its watery grave  
Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
A call to all, pay heed the squall  
And turn your sails toward home.

Yo ho, haul together hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

Elizabeth stared at Charlotte, who had just sung the haunting verses, her voice a wavering alto. Obviously this song held more meaning than she could grasp at the moment. She shook herself a bit, trying to rid herself of the goose bumps that had risen on her skin.

"It be the song that brings together pirates in a time o' need," Barbossa said from where he stood at the helm. His hand lay lightly on the wheel, moving it only fractionally from time to time.

"And the pirates gather in the South China Sea?" Elizabeth asked, trying to make sense of it all. Of all the places in the known world, why would they choose that one?

"No, what we be goin' after in Singapore is a bit more material," he answered. His gaze never left the horizon, although there was only water to be seen in every direction. Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink…

Elizabeth groaned. She was not getting any answers of the kind that she wanted. "And what would that be?"

"Charts."

"Charts?"

"Aye, charts." Barbossa flashed her a smile.

"So that we can find the place where the pirates gather?"

"No."

"Then what are the charts for?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shaking in annoyance. She grasped the railing as she glared at the pirate captain.

"To find witty Jack and him precious _Pearl_," replied Tia Dalma in a somewhat surreal voice. She too gazed off into the distance from where she stood by the mizzen-mast. Her fingers toyed with the silver locket that hung around her neck.

Elizabeth's mouth formed an o as realization struck her. She returned to her slumped over position at the railing, feeling quite foolish. She stole a glance at Will, wanting ever so badly to go over and talk to him. It was a simple matter, really. He was only a few paces away and all she needed to do was greet him in a manner that would open them both up for conversation. But for all her courage, she could not bring herself to do so. She had created a wall that she could not, for the life of her, figure out how to bring down, or at least maneuver around. She just kept telling herself that everything would be alright once…once…

* * *

A/N: I've got the ball rolling, so an update should be in order within the next month. Perhaps the next week if I decide not to sleep. Reviews are appreciated. They help motivate me. 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Once upon a time __z__e__re__ lived a pretty French girl. '__er__ papa was a w__ine merchant and '__er__ mama was __z__e__ daughter of a teacher. One day, __while she was strolling along __ze__ docks where '__er__ papa__'s ships made __ze __berth,__ she met a '__andsome__ young man. '__e__ spoke __charming words to '__er__ and soon 'ad '__er__ swept off '__er__ feet. They're '__appiness __togezer__ de__ed not last long, though, __becauz__ in a few weeks' time '__e was back out to sea."_

Charlotte stared out at the horizon as her mama's words rang through her head. It had been her favorite bedtime tale, the story of how her mama and papa had met and fallen in love. There was no one to tell her such happy tales now as she stood aboard the ship, unable to sleep. The bright moon shone overhead, its reflection dancing on the waves. The light caught her attention and she turned her eyes to it. So absorbed was she, that she did not hear the approaching footsteps.

"So you can't sleep either?"

Charlotte jumped at the sudden question, and turned around quickly. "You frightened me half t' death there, Mister Turner," she stated, placing her hand over her heart.

"My apologies, Charlotte," he replied with a bow. He grinned up at her.

She smiled, suppressing a laugh. He was something else, William Turner, he was. His dark eyes were surprisingly calm at the moment. One wouldn't have suspected that he was going through an emotional crisis. Of course with men, one could never really tell when that happened.

"Are you ready?" he asked, in reference to the job that they would be undertaking.

"I was born ready," she answered, her smile widening.

Will gazed at her, as he had found himself doing often during their past few days at sea. In that time he had begun to notice the great similarity she held to Jack, appearance wise. Her dark hair was held out of her face with an olive green bandana, mimicking her father's style. Her thick, wavy hair fell freely to her mid-back, and sections of it were twisted through beads, shells, and other small trinkets. Over a white, linen shirt she wore a russet brown smock-frock. She wore two leather belts: one around her waist and one slung across her right shoulder. Each held a scabbard for her swords, and the one about her waist was accompanied by a graying silken sash, into which was stuffed a brace of pistols. Her brown leather breeches buttoned at the knee and were met by knee-high black leather boots.

"Have I got a spot on me shoes?" Charlotte asked, raising her eyebrows at Will.

"Ah, no," he mumbled looking away from her.

"Ye love her, do ye not?"

Will looked back at her, a pained expression on his face. The sooner they got off of this boat, the better, for then he would have some space to breathe in. In lieu of answering her question, he changed the subject. "The moon looks lovely tonight," he observed.

"Not as lovely as yer fiancée, I hope," she said, bluntly cutting off any advances that might be made toward her.

"Quite right," he replied with a forced laugh. Why was she doing this? Why couldn't she accept that just because he and Elizabeth had practically gotten married, the current circumstances made it seem less than likely that the two would pick up where they had left off?

* * *

"Let's go over this one more-"

"Gibbs!" Charlotte interrupted in a sharp tone. "I believe we understand the plan quite well," she stated, arms folded over her chest. She wasn't sure why she was so antsy. Their task was a simple one: sneak into a temple and sneak out with the charts. She was sure that she and Will would be able to accomplish their goal. Then again, she was going with Will. It might have been a better idea for Elizabeth to go with him, considering that the time this venture would take would be plenty long for them to make amends.

_You know you don't want them to make amends,_ the treacherous part of her brain whispered. _You want him all for __yerself__, naughty wench._

"No!" she cried, clapping her hands over her ears.

All eyes were on her. "Are ye sure you're up t' this, Lottie?" Gibbs asked tentatively. He couldn't blame her for being a bit out of it. Although Jack probably didn't know it, his daughter lived for him- he gave her a purpose. Whenever he wasn't around, the girl looked forward to nothing more than his return. Time wasted with Jack was time well spent, in her book.

Very slowly, Charlotte pulled her hands down to her side. "'Course I am, Master Gibbs," she said with a short nod. "Shall we be off, then?" she asked.

Everyone assented and Will and Charlotte parted company with the rest of the crew. She could feel Will's worried eyes watching her as she clambered into the small boat that they would be using. They remained silent as he got in and picked up the oars, rowing them out of the little cove. Getting there was the easy part; getting in was going to prove difficult.

After a time, Will finally spoke up. "Lottie, was it?" he asked, smiling softly.

Charlotte looked over to her right. "It is. But on'y me papa and Gibbs ever call me by it," she answered. Her hands lay in her lap, one on top of the other in order to prevent her from wringing them, so wrought with nervousness was she.

"I see…" Will trailed off, a little hurt. Any attempt he made at being friendly towards her in the past few days had been blatantly deflected. He wasn't sure how much more of this treatment he could take. What had happened to the mutual bond they had shared before departing on this whole adventure? He longed for the calm serenity that she had brought to his troubled mind back at Tia Dalma's hut.

From then until they neared the temple, the only noises were the sounds of the oars slapping the water and the occasional animal call. Before they reached the next bend in the river, Will brought their boat alongside the bank. He climbed out quickly, tied up their vessel, and offered his hand to Charlotte. Much to his surprise, she took it. Then the two of them snuck off into the dense jungle.

The thick canopy overhead made it as dark as a cloudy night at sea on the jungle floor. Charlotte stuck close behind Will, the little voice in her mind making comment after comment. As she tried tuning it out, she stopped paying attention to where she was going and walked right into Will, who had stopped.

He looked back at her and held a finger to his lips, signaling for her to stay silent. She nodded, then looked past him. There was a path before them, which led to a rickety old bridge, the only means of crossing to the side where the temple was located if they didn't want to get wet. There was no telling what lurked in the water, and Charlotte was not up for finding out.

It appeared, from his body language, that neither was Will. He frowned as he weighed their options. Going out in the open was obviously out of the question. When he had a plan, he turned around to tell Charlotte, only to find that she had disappeared. He looked around, utterly confused, then looked up upon hearing the twitter of a sparrow. He gaped at her, getting the feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy whatever they were going to have to do to get to the temple. Sometimes her thinking was a bit too much like Jack's, which was everything less than comforting.

* * *

A/N: Wow have I been updating out the wazoo the past couple of days... I guess that's what happens when my schedule unexpectedly opens up. At any rate, I hope Marie's (Charlotte's mom, dunno if I ever mentioned her name before) accent is French enough for you all.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will muttered.

Charlotte choked back a laugh. "How often those two go hand in hand…" she trailed off in a whisper.

"How we managed to get up here in the first place is still beyond me," he confessed.

"Then it's a good thing you've got me t' do the thinking, is it not?" she asked cheerfully.

Will said nothing as they continued across the rooftop of the temple. He was grateful to have Charlotte near for more reasons than that. Not that it mattered. The only man in her life was her father, perhaps with the exception of Gibbs when Jack was not around. He had always been so narrow-mindedly in love with Elizabeth that he had never thought to love another.

Animal noises filled the silence between the two as they lowered themselves into a courtyard. They stuck to the shadows cast on the edges of the hall as they crept inside; the poor lighting made it rather easy for them to sneak down undetected. The place reeked of incense, which burned at intervals along the long corridor. After a time, Will spoke up again. "Charlotte, do you know where we're going?" he asked, keeping his voice quiet.

"'Course I do," she bluffed. She peered at the three doors at the end of the hall and, finding that there was no one around, darted into the one on the left. Lady Luck was with her tonight.

The charts lay on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Shuttered lanterns were arranged around the angular room to shine on the charts. No incense burned here. In fact, the charts and the lamps seemed to be the only things in the room. Charlotte held out her arm, stopping Will from entering. She unsheathed one of her swords and used it to unhook one of the lamps from where it hung from the ceiling. Taking it in hand, she shone the light into the dark corners of the room. She frowned when nothing was revealed. This could not bode well for them.

"Wot's wrong 'ere?" she asked Will, turning to face him. Her tone of voice was completely serious.

Will took the lamp for himself and had a look around. He shrugged. "I don't know. There's no one in here?" he ventured, judging from her earlier reaction.

Charlotte grinned. "You've not been treasure hunting afore, have ye?" she asked, returning her sword to its scabbard.

"Not all treasure is gold and jewels," he replied smugly, remembering what Jack had once told him, that very first time he had gone after treasure.

"But most every treasure is guarded," she said. "An' there be no one about. There's not even a single booby trap." She frowned again. Something was terribly wrong, and she thought she had been so careful. There was only one way to find out what might happen next. With bated breath, Charlotte took one step forward.

It took all of Will's self-control not to yell out loud for her to stop. He reached forward to grab hold of her arm or the back of her frock coat at the very least, but she was already tip-toeing to the center of the room. He wasn't sure that he had ever been this nervous in his entire life as Charlotte stood poised to snatch up the charts. With all his heart he wished that she would get it over with already and just pick them up, but she seemed to be contemplating something. The set of her shoulders made it clear that she was struggling with what to do next. When she finally spoke her voice was so quiet that Will wasn't sure if she had actually said anything or if he had only imagined it.

"These be the ones," she whispered. Very gently, Charlotte rolled up the charts. She tip-toed back to Will and handed them to him. Now it was just a matter of getting out and back to the _Pearl_.

Will let out a sigh of relief. Although he was curious to see what they looked like, he kept the charts rolled up and tucked them under his arm. "Now, time to get out of this godforsaken place," he muttered, looking around. He felt the heat of a glare and cleared his throat. "Godforsaken might have been the wrong choice of word," he amended.

"Right, well, this way'n," Charlotte said, heading back in the direction from whence they came. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end even as they climbed through a window out to the courtyard. To her, the silence was unnerving. While it was still relatively early in the morning, there should have been people about: attendants, worshippers, anyone. As far as she could tell, Will was unconcerned. Perhaps she was being overly cautious.

_Right, 'cause 'e really knows wot it is t' be pirate,_ her inner voice chimed in sarcastically. The brunette pirate lass glanced over at him before scaling the wall up to the roof. He was pirate by blood as was she, but he'd hardly been raised as one. Yet despite his initial distaste for the lifestyle, here he was looting from holy men. The words of her father and Mr. Gibbs rang through her head: Take what you can, give nothing back. Her throat closed up at the thought of Captain Jack Sparrow. It was for his sake that she and Will were undertaking this venture.

Meanwhile, Will's palms were beginning to sweat. His train of thought was running around in anxious circles. Obviously his main priority was getting the charts to Barbossa. Trying to figure out what had gone wrong with Charlotte was at the front of his mind, though. He wished he could break the silence to ask her why she was so tense and perhaps mend the rift between them. Even though she kept hinting that he ought to reconcile with Elizabeth, he wanted nothing more than to put that off for as long as possible. He was sure that she was hiding something from him and it made him nauseous to imagine what that might be.

As they neared the trees that they had climbed to reach the roof, both of their stomachs dropped. Up ahead there were three figures. Charlotte drew both of her swords and steadily continued forward. Will was right beside her, sword in his right hand and the charts in his left. This was the scuffle that Charlotte had been anticipating since they weighed anchor a few hours ago. She tightened her grip on her weapons, preparing herself. However before she was in range to attack, Will gave a cry of alarm from behind her right shoulder. Spinning around on her heels, she had to duck to avoid a blow to her head.

"_Mon Dieu_!" she yelled, recoiling. The sword in her right hand swung towards her attacker's chest and her left hand remained near her shoulder, ready to engage. Her fighting form was one ten years in the making, having evolved from the basic fencing stance that Jack had taught to her. Even so, the men that they were up against had probably been training in swordplay for much, much longer. This became evident as they traded blows and were joined by the first three men.

Fighting back to back, Will leaned his head towards Charlotte and said, "Take the charts and go. I will hold them off."

As noble as that sounded, she snorted with laughter in reply. "_Non_. We leave t'gether," she argued before lunging at one of the men. He attacked at the same time, forcing her to duck below his sword only to trap it between both of hers. With a deft twirl, she manipulated the interlocked blades and sent her opponent's spinning away. Another man had already been knocked over the edge of the roof, leaving three to face the pirates.

Will locked blades with one of their assailants and pushed him back into open space. "Then perhaps we should move to more solid ground," he suggested. He parried a cut to his flank and made a riposte, aiming for the man's head. Before he could make contact, the weaponless man launched himself at Will and the two hit the wooden roof with a dull _thud_. Shocked by the impact, Will's hold on the charts loosened and they went flying.

Charlotte shouted, "No!" and dove after them. She dropped both of her swords in the process. Sliding along the roof, her fingertips grasped the charts as they slowed to a stop in front of a pair of feet. Heart pounding, Charlotte rolled to the side and scrambled to stand up. Pain blossomed at the base of her skull right before her vision blurred. Her body collapsed as she slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing she would remember was frantically worrying about Will's well being.

* * *

A/N: I almost forgot that I wrote this chapter, but here it is. -insert plea for reviews here- They really are useful to me as a writer, especially since it feels like it's been ages since I posted anything.


End file.
